


Dying to Die

by rqttenflesh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gunplay, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Gets Shot, Wilbur bleeds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqttenflesh/pseuds/rqttenflesh
Summary: Jschlatt fucking shoots Wilbyyy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dying to Die

**Author's Note:**

> tw for guns and blood :/
> 
> srry it's short, it's 1:30 am and I have school

Wilbur fell to his knees, eyes screwed shut. The ringing in his ears became worse, and worse, and worse. It didn’t matter how hard pushing and grasped at the growing pain, it wouldn’t go away. It wouldn’t stop bleeding. And it just wouldn’t fucking stop.

It was unbearable. His body felt like it was tearing itself apart and rearranging itself repeatedly. His stomach throbbed, the abdominal muscles ripped and organs torn. He felt pain in areas he didn’t know could feel pain. This sucks.

Jschlatt shot him in the stomach, and then ran for the hills.

He left Wilbur to die. His old friend and recent enemy. The only person he ever turned to for comfort and care shot him. Leaving him to bleed out.

Alone.

“Fucking prick-” Wilbur barely got out before choking on his own blood. It was actually kind of romantic actually. Platonically of course, though Wil couldn’t help but laugh to himself. It was perfect for a romance movie.

Wilbur looked down at his wet hand, revelling in the blood puddle he was now soaked in. The red color left him memorized. Damn, was his vision always this bad or is it the rapid blood loss? Probably both. He couldn’t even think straight at this point.

He proceeded to push on his wound, trying his hardest against the weakness of his limbs. Though, the pushing made it seem as it was bleeding worse. He couldn’t tell at this point. Wilbur at least wanted to say bye to Tommy for the last time. Wanted to apologize for being such an egomaniac for there recent moments spent together.

He loved the kid.

He was sorry.

Wilbur felt himself tear up, his muscles going limp despite his constant attempts at moving them. He let out an exasperated sigh, his frustration building by the second.

He wanted home. He wanted warmth. He wanted safety.

Wil felt his breathing slow. Using his lungs became increasingly more difficult despite his frantic attempts. His body was giving up. It couldn’t do this anymore. It was painful.

He was giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> <33


End file.
